Imperfection's Weakness
by Demon of the Night
Summary: Raven wakes up with a hangover. Then a very interesting dream takes over her thoughts. But, is it just a dream? Rated M for some sexual reference. Please RR Beast boy/ Raven story!
1. Chapter 1

Imperfection's Weakness

Summary:

Raven wakes up after a long night of getting drunk. A dream is remember, but was it really a dream?

My eyes slowly met with the sunshine that fell through the open window. Too overpowering for my eyes, I closed them with a groan. The effects of the night before were too evident to ignore. I shook my head at my own unusual behavior of sleeping in the nude. A rush of pain began to make itself known in my head.

Hangovers. I swore right then that I would never again touch another drink with alcohol mixed with it.

Whose idea was it to get drunk after defeating Slade last night? I couldn't help but ask myself. It dawned on me soon after that it was of course Beast boy's idea. The others weren't too keen on it at first, but were soon convinced. How I ended up in the mix was still a mystery. The last thing I could remember was arriving to the party.

"How much did I drink?" my voice was barely a whisper in the air as I sat up. I was light headed at first from the sudden change in position. Never again, I kept telling myself.

Feeling the strong need to wash last night away, I decided on taking a long shower. I stood up and made a quick grab for my robe, which hung on the nearby coat hanger. My legs felt like jelly as I walked to the bathroom door, which made me wonder how much sleep I actually got last night.

Probably way too much, I thought to myself.

I did my best to stretch as soon as the door closed behind me. All the joints seemed to make some sort of crack noise as soon as I moved them. I rolled my head, relieving the stiffness. I hung my blue robe on the hook behind the door.

My mind began to wander again back to the night before as I turned the water on in the shower. I tested the water temperature before making any advancement to move completely into the stall.

Time to replay the night, Raven, I told myself.

I tried, but I drew a blank. I rubbed my eyes as my hair soaked underneath the water fall. Steam rose as I yawned. I definitely needed to have a long talk with Beast boy, I decided. He owes me for this.

It was a long process on Beast boy's part in trying to get me to 'open up'. Since Malchior, I suppose I was a little distant. I guess Robin had gotten a little worried and asked Beast boy to step in. It was one of the things that we had in common. We both had people that have hurt us.

It's forbidden for me to think that way of Beast boy. Forbidden; because it's dangerous. Dangerous; because one slip up and my powers could get the best of me. I'm still unsure of how or why it happened, but along the way of Beast boy trying to revive me from my deep, dark depression, I somewhat fell in love.

Scratch that… totally fell in love.

Who honestly has the reasons behind each thing that happens to us? Beast boy is a jokester, whom has no respect for anything unless it's able to be played on an Xbox. Yet, he is the only one who can make me weak at the knees.

Irony bites, I thought to myself as I began to lather my hair with shampoo. I'm the daughter of a demon and I fall for a green vegetable.

The sudden shifting in thought of Beast boy lead me to think of an interesting dream I had the night before. Interesting probably wasn't the greatest word I could have chosen to describe it. More like delicious and mind blowing. This was only because in this fabulous dream of mine, I was able to do what I could not do in real life… lose my self entirely to another human being.

I blushed at the thought. I couldn't help it. It was all still too new to me. I heard a crash… something broke, probably because of me.

I shook my head, ashamed of letting myself forget my own boundaries. I had a dream, a _lusty _dream involving me and Beast boy and thinking about it made me lose control.

The sound of another object exploding ignited into the air.

"Great," I muttered.

I sighed and turned the water off, ready to leave the nice hot water in exchange for the cool air outside the shower stall. I gazed at myself in the mirror, trying to find any hint of beauty in my features. I gave up, because I couldn't.

I was plain. Ordinary. Pale.

There really was nothing exciting about me. And, Beast boy lived for excitement.

I sighed as this fact crossed my mind. Yet, my brow furrowed, remembering the dream. It seemed so real. Almost felt as if I could reach out and touch him. Shaking my head, I pushed the dream away once more.

"Just a dream," I sighed, looking back at myself in the mirror. "No need to get worked up over it. You were wasted… you need to meditate…"

Meditation; the key to solving all my problems. Or, just ignoring them. I realized then it had been a while since I last done such a thing. No wonder so many things to be exploding this early in the morning.

I took a moment to inhale while I rubbed my temples with my fingers. Slowly, I put my robe on and made it to the door. "Time to start the new day," I told myself, trying to sound more enthused than I actually was.

I stopped short.

My eyes squinted as I gazed over at my bed. I gulped as my mind went back to the dream.

'Our naked bodies against one another.'

I took a big step toward my bed.

'His hands over my thighs as he thrust himself into me.'

I took another step.

'His moans as he came closer.'

I reached the bed, still wide eyed, looking over at the strange lump on my mattress. Slowly, my fingers reached for the blanket.

It was just a dream, I told myself. Just a dream.

I pulled the blanket off and froze.

There on the bed, sprawled on his back, was a very naked and sleeping Beast boy.

Authors Notes:

So, it's been like 2 years since I've written anything. This was actually inspired by a story I read a long, long time ago. I kind of want to turn it into some crazy chapter story, but it all depends on how many people actually read it. And REVIEW it.


	2. Chapter 2

Imperfections Weakness

Chapter 2

I bit back a gasp of surprise. My legs weakened and proved useless to keep me standing. So, I propped myself against the door frame with my eyes glued to the still form on my mattress.

'He… me…' I began to think to myself. My mind just couldn't wrap itself around the situation. My breath caught in my throat as the memories of the night before flooded back in my mind. A shiver ran up my spine and I shook my head almost violently.

A groan from Beast boy brought me instantly to reality. What was I going to tell him? That we both got incredibly drunk and had incredible sex right there on my bed? My eyes bugged and I shook my head once more. No, no, no, that wouldn't do. I began to think of explanations to tell him before he awoke. A simple game of strip poker left Beast boy in the bare and on my bed after passing out from too much alcohol. I considered that for a moment as my eyes quickly did a scan of the room.

Articles of clothing were thrown about in a giant mess. It looked more like a tornado swept through then a simple night of passion had. I shuddered at the word. Something behind me quickly glowed black and shattered. I cringed as another moan from Beast boy echoed into the room.

A friendly game of poker would not suffice as an excuse. I noted this as my eyes wondered upward to the ceiling fan where my dark blue cloak hung from. I closed my eyes not wanting to imagine how that got up there.

Beast boy yawned before rolling over and falling back into a deep slumber. His loud snoring began to fill my room up. I sighed in relief. For now, at least I didn't have to worry about explaining. He was probably going to be out for a while longer. I swallowed hard before considering another possibility.

Beast boy had probably had way than enough to drink the night before. So much that he probably wouldn't remember what had happened at all. I didn't like lying. Especially to him of all people. My mind raced as this possibility became more and more welcoming.

I made my mind up almost instantly as I began to gather all of Beast boy's clothing into one pile. I would pretend like nothing happened. Nothing at all. I nodded to myself as I gathered my own clothing and began to dress for the day. Hang over gone, it was time to clean up other messes that a long night of drinking had left behind for me.



I pulled my cloak down from the fan and wrapped it over my body. In one quick motion I gathered all of Beast boy's belongings and headed out. The others were probably still sleeping or had left. The hallway was empty and I floated to Beast boy's room.

Once inside, I threw his cloths on top of the mess that was already on the floor. He'd never notice, I hoped before leaving to return to my room once more. I bit my lower lip as I approached my bed.

He lay on his side, his mouth half open. He looked so peaceful I had to restrain myself from both touching him and from making another innocent item in my room from breaking. I pulled my blanket off of him and blushed at the site of his nakedness.

"Now, Raven," I began to tell myself in a whisper. "Pull yourself together…"

I used my powers to lift him up. In a hurry, I carried him back to him room and set him on his bed. He never moved or made any other sound but a snore through the whole thing. I sighed before pulling his large blanket over him. I paused over him as I brought the blanket over his shoulders. I considered for a moment.

I couldn't resist. I bent down and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

It was a bad mistake. I should have left as soon as I entered. As soon as my lips left his skin, a green hand went up to grab my wrist. I closed my eyes knowing that Beast boy was finally awake…

--Author's Note--

Hey, I was in great debate to continue this. Everyone convinced me. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks and I hope you R/R.


	3. Chapter 3

Imperfection's Weakness

Chapter 3

Two months ago…

"This incredibly cool!" Beast boy's shouts echoed through the hallways of the tower. "Unbelievable!"

I took a moment away from my reading to roll my eyes. Sighing, I looked back down at the words on the page, but could only hear the racket Beast boy was making as his way into the living room. He grinned and held up a thin box into my view. Robin gazed over from his seat next to Starfire on the couch. The two had been somewhat watching the morning news. They only briefly took a break to kiss each other affectionately before turning their attention back to the television. It only made me gag the first twenty times. Thereafter, I think I became immune.

"It's here!" Beast boy shouted, waving the box around in front of the television. "It's finally here."

"I'm at the edge of my seat," I muttered as I flipped to the next page in my book.

"What has arrived?" Starfire inquired with more interest than I could ever muster.

"My pre-ordered copy of Racing Devils II!" Beast boy shouted. He waved his hand in the air for dramatic effect."New courses, new cars, and a great way to spend the day! Who's ready to get their butt beat by yours truly!" He asked as he jabbed a thumb at himself.

Robin stood with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, Beast boy," he said. "Starfire and I have plans to see that new movie in the city."

"Yes," Starfire added. "The movie is called the 'Notebook'."

"Gag me with a spoon," I mumbled as I flipped to the next page once more.

"Well, where's Cyborg?" Beast boy asked with some hope left. "He'd never want to miss out on the action. Where'd he go?"

Starfire took her place beside Robin, her expression matching Robin's. "Cyborg left this morning. Surely, you remember his important job with the racing company that needed his repairing expertise."

Beast boy with this rejuvenated hope at having someone to play his new video game with, slumped in defeat. "Oh, right. I remember now," he admitted. "Guess, I'll just play it by myself."

Robin gazed over at me for a moment. Suspicious, I watched as he took a few steps closer to Beast boy with his hand gesturing towards me. "Well, Raven can play with you," he ventured.

"I can?" I gasped.

"She can?" Beast boy asked almost at the exact same time I did. We stared at each other for a moment before Beast boy let out a laugh. "Right, Rob. Good one. Raven play a video game? Come on, you know she'd rather drink paint."

"Yes, Raven isn't fond of the game of videos," Starfire agreed, standing close to Robin.

I watched as Robin shook his head in disagreement. "No, she can," he assured her. "She's played before."

"Once," I reminded him. "A very, very long time ago," I added. It was true. I had played that stupid game before with Robin. It had been a long Saturday. Crime was down. Beast boy and Cyborg had gone to some stupid video game convention. Starfire had gone out on her own to do some shopping. I refused to go with her. Robin had suckered me into playing the stupid video game. Of course, I lost and threw the controller out the window. Beast boy is still looking for it.

"Come on, Rae," Beast boy came into my view with a pleading look. "It's not fun playing against the computer player. Please?"

I grimaced at his puppy dog face. I gritted my teeth as he shifted into an actual dog to give me the look. "Curse you," I muttered before looking up at Robin, who was also giving me a pleading look. I knew what this was about. Beast boy was in need of friends. Since Terra had betrayed us and left, the little vegetable was feeling blue. He refused to eat. He refused our companionship. Not even a vide game, at the time, could bring him back from his very dark place. Who would know about the darkness better than Trigon's daughter?

I nodded, finally in acceptance and almost found myself smiling when Beast boy jumped up in joy, shifting back to his normal self. Glancing down at my book, I sighed and tossed it on the table. It had been a long time since I had seen him so happy and so carefree. It almost made me want to find Terra and ring her little neck. I bit my lip at the thought.

"Well, our movie starts in a half hour," Robin said as he held out his hand to Starfire. "So, we're gonna get going. Try not to dispose of the controller if you lose," he said, mostly to me. Beast boy had already busied himself with setting up his game system to the television. I watched as the couple headed out the room.

I slumped in my seat. Why had I agreed to this? I found myself asking. I hate video games. However, I do care for Beast boy. Secretly, the team had agreed that what Beast boy needed most of all were his friends. Damn Terra, I thought once more. She left us a broken Beast boy. She left the pieces for us to put back together. If it had been me it would have turned out completely different. I would not have made the same mistakes that blond bimbo made. I would have tried to stay and make Beast boy happy.

"Rae," Beast boy's voice broke through my thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Blinking, I looked up to find him leaning over me with two controllers in his hands. "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking…"

"Well, no time for thinking, Rae!" he beamed as he tossed a controller to me. I sighed and caught it with my aura. "Only time for racing!"

I guided the controller to my hands as he took a seat beside me. Quickly, he went through and explained the controls, which I somewhat already knew. We played mostly in silence. I maneuvered my car easily through the course gaining second place when the second lap began. I peeked over at Beast boy and stifled a chuckle. He held his controller in the air in front of him. A look of peer concentration was on his face and he held his tongue out as he pressed buttons.

By the time the last lap took place, I had taken first place with Beast boy right behind me. I smirked, actually proud of myself that I had beat him.

"You won," Beast boy said. He seemed a little hurt. "I can't believe it. This game is my life. You've only played once. Yet, you beat me."

"What? Ashamed that you got beat by a girl?" I asked, trying my best to tease him. I bit my lip as he tossed the controller onto the table.

"No," he sighed as he stood up.

"You're done?" I asked, bewildered. "You… only played one round?"

He let out a sigh before turning to leave. "I'll be on the roof if you need me. Sorry. I didn't mean to waste your time. I know how you would rather play your video game."

I watched as he sulked out of the room. As the door shut behind him, I tut. "What a sore loser," she muttered to herself.

Present day…

"Rae?" Beast boy's half opened eyes looked up at me. "What are you doing?"

For a moment, I am lost in those green orbs. Shaking my head, I let out a laugh and stood up. "I," I began, but found myself lost at to what to say. I racked my brain for an answer. How do I go about explaining why I was in his room at the crack of dawn? Better yet, why the hell was my face pressed up against his?

Beast boy groaned. I looked down and found he had closed his eyes again. A green hand went to his face to massage his forehead. "Ugh, it doesn't even matter. I have the worst headache," he complained.

"Hangover," I replied. "I just came into check on you. Make sure you were alright. You were unbelievably drunk last night," I told him. Apparently, you weren't the only drunk one, I added to myself

He groaned again. "Who's idea was it anyway? It was a bad one!"

I pursed my lips together. "It was yours," I reminded him.

"Sure, blame it on me," he began as he sat up.

I watched as the sheet that covered his chest fell into a pool in his lap. My mouth went dry. I tried to pry my eyes away from the sight. His nicely formed chest almost glowed in front of me. It was taunting me. Suddenly, a memory fell into my mind. My hands were running up his abs, over his chest, and shoulders. They moved to his back and held him close to me. Those same hands were tucked under my arms. I didn't trust them.

"Man, I'm completely fried," Beast boy went on as he stood up with the sheet secured around his waist. "I need a shower. Maybe it will wash away last night."

I stopped him as he tried to move around me to get to the door. Instantly, I regretted it and withdrew my hand from his arm. "What?" he asked with concern. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just curious as to how intoxicated were you last night?"

"Pretty far gone," he laughed, showing his white teeth. "I don't remember a thing. Must have been good, though."

With that, he turned and left the room. I let out a heavy sigh before plopping down on his bed. "Yeah, it must have…"

Author's Note

Hey, sorry for the long wait. I was waiting for some inspiration to hit and suddenly it did. I hope you are enjoying this story thus far. Please R/R as always and let me know what you think. Thanks.

-DotN


	4. Chapter 4

Imperfection's Weakness

Chapter 4

3 Months Ago…

I'll be fine. I'll be alright. I slowly let out a breath as I concentrated on my meditation. I hovered over the carpet in the living room. Opening my eyes, I looked out at the lake through the glass. It's not like Malchior was prince charming, I reminded myself. He had lied to me. He used black magic.

I shook my head. Reminding myself of the bad points would not make me forget my feelings. I landed back on the floor and sighed. I cared for him.

It had been only a few weeks since the ordeal. Cyborg, Robin, and Beast boy had already finished most of the repairs to the T Tower. I had locked myself in my room for the first three days out of mostly out of embarrassment. Imagine me, Raven, falling for a man who turned out to be evil. The falling for the man part itself was shameful enough for me. I wasn't that girl that turns weak in the presence of a man. Yet, there I had been, weak at the knees and definitely careless.

Starfire came to my door several times over those three days. She was met with my silence since I had refused to speak with anyone about it. I suppose she felt defeated since the only thing she would do was knock on my door and call out my name. I would never answer.

On, the fourth day, I had a new visitor. Whether he was persuaded by the others or had actually thought to stop by on his own, I never knew. I was startled by a knock on my door as I was in the middle of a deep meditation.

"Go away, Starfire," I said, automatically.

"Raven, please come out and have some pizza with us," Beast boy pleaded with me.

I opened my mouth to respond, but found nothing. Why had he stopped by? I asked myself. What did he care if I locked myself up in my room or not? He had, many times himself, told me that I was too dark and too creepy. Yet, there he was on the other side of my door, asking for my audience.

"Rae, I know it seems like the end of the world," he continued. "You feel hurt, betrayed, and all those other emotions. I get it. We all do. You shouldn't be locking yourself up like some kinda punishment. You should be with your friends. The people who care about you."

I mulled that over for a long moment. After a long sigh, I walked over to the door and opened it. I was a little stunned, to say the least, at the sight. Beast boy stood, leaned against the doorway. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was a total mess. He looked how I felt. Without another word, I passed by him to head down to the kitchen for pizza.

Present time...

I sighed as I looked around Beast boy's room. He had gone off to shower and probably get something to eat. If his stomach could handle food that is. He had way more to drink than I had. So much, it seemed, that he didn't remember anything from the night before. I bit my lower lip. How had I been so mindless? What had I been thinking? Drinking was one issue that I could get over, however jumping in bed with my team mate was a whole different story. This wasn't just any other Titan. This was Beast boy.

I shook my head in frustration. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Deciding that there was nothing more that could be done, I got up and headed for the door. I had a lot of things to mull over during my meditations.

"What are you doing in Beast boy's room, Raven?" Robin's voice shot through the silent air.

I jumped before looking up. Robin stood a few inches from the entrance, staring at me. A puzzled look hung over his face as I made my way into the hallway. I waved a hand in front of me. "Oh, nothing," I assured him. "Just came by to see if Beast boy has awoken yet." I took another glance at the room behind me. "He wasn't here."

Robin took a quick look over my shoulder and appeared to think my answer over. "He's in the shower. We're all heading to the park to play some football. Starfire has a picnic planned for all of us. Care to join?"

I shook my head, apologetically. "Sorry, but I am really behind in my mediations."

He nodded, but didn't say anything. I watched as he walked away. With a heavy sigh, I returned to my room. I closed the door and leaned against it. I could still smell his skin. My heart pounded in my chest and I fought all the thoughts that began to resurface from the night before.

His lips at my neck.

His hands below my waist, edging towards places never touched.

His body pressed against mine as we fell onto the bed.

I shook my head. "Enough, Raven," I told myself. I touched my neck briefly with cold fingers. "Oh my stars... what have I done?"

Author's note

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never have. Never will.

Hola, everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story. I know updates are long apart. Also, the chapters are a little shorter than my other stories. However, I am enjoying writing this and reading all your comments. Keep reviewing, it keeps me inspired.


	5. Chapter 5

Imperfection's Weakness

Chapter 5

It wasn't that I liked to torture myself by purposely putting myself in situations that forced me to talk to Beast boy. It wasn't some sort of punishment. I had changed my mind and decided to attend the Teen Titan outing to the park for a couple of good reasons. One, being that I really needed some fresh air. Two, I wanted to see, needed to see if Beast boy had any memory of last night. Perhaps, he had a flash back while showering in the same fashion I had. Perhaps, he bumped his head and it knocked the rest of the night back into his thoughts. I didn't know, but I had to see for myself.

We drove separate, Starfire and I, while the boys went on ahead before us. Starfire claimed she needed more time to change. And, since I was a girl, I must need the time to do the same. I sighed, sitting on her bed and watching her as she rummaged through her closet looking for appropriate attire for the park.

"Friend Raven, what does one wear to the park?" she asked. Her voice muffled as her entire body was buried somewhere in that large closet of hers.

"Usually shorts," I shrugged. "Anything comfortable. It's hot out."

"Does this suit our quest?" she asked, emerging with a pair of really small shorts stretched between her hands.

I blinked, but shook my head. "Well, it'll get Robin's attention, that's for sure."

She seemed to ponder than for a moment, looking down at the material. "That is never a bad thing," she finally decided and returned to the closet to change. "And, what of you, Friend Raven?"

I blinked, again. "What about me?"

"Do you not wish to grab Beast boy's attention?" she asked from inside the closet.

At that moment, I was glad I was out in her room and she was in there. I had turned a couple of shades red. I felt my stomach almost freeze in my body. "Why in the world would I want to do that?"

"Well, from the way that you were together last night," Starfire said as if there was nothing odd about it.

I flushed again, feeling my heart climb up towards my throat. "How do you mean? We weren't together any which way," the words shot out of my mouth almost climbing over one another.

"I mean, you two have grown so close over the past few months," she began as she emerged from the closet wearing her shorts that looked more fitting as underwear. "And, plus the way he was looking for you last night. I assume he has the feeling of hots for you."

"He was looking for me?" I asked, looking away, hoping my face didn't look as hopeful as I felt.

Starfire seemed to notice my reaction and nodded, enthusiastically. "Yes! Do you not recall, Friend Raven? You were running late. You had promised to be Beast boy's date since everyone else was pairing up. I cannot imagine the drink of alcohol has impaired your memory so badly."

I shook my head several times. With all the commotion about my night with Beast boy... I had forgotten how the two of us ended up together to begin with. That was right, my mind screamed at me. Beast boy was upset that everyone was pairing up. So you agreed to be his date! I felt so stupid for not remembering before. "I did agree to that, didn't I?" I sighed out, looking away from her scrutinizing look.

She nodded once. "Yes," she sat down the bed beside me. "I had to the thought to ask you, Friend Raven, why you had given in to the ordeal so easily? You are not so easily tempted into the celebrations. Even less tempted to celebrate with Friend Beast boy. May I inquire why?"

I couldn't look her in the eye. She wasn't prying and she wasn't asking to sound like she cared. Starfire genuinely did care. I bit my lower lip. I couldn't lie to Starfire. "I wanted to do it," I admitted in a low voice.

"Raven, do you have the feelings of hots for Beast boy?" she asked, trying to keep her enthusiasm from showing.

I really didn't want to answer that. Partly because I didn't really know the answer to that myself. I exhaled and looked up at her. "Starfire, I honestly don't know."

She seemed to take that as an answer for the moment at least. I knew eventually, she would hound me some more about it. I was just grateful that she didn't choose that moment to. I had enough on my mind as it was. Like, why did I feel like this for Beast boy? And, did he or did he not remember what happened between us? And, if he didn't, should I tell him? I felt exhausted as I walked out the door of Starfire's room to join the Titans on our outing. To say the least, it was going to be a very interesting day.

"You should have taken the 30 exit, Rob," Cyborg scolded our leader as the car continued down the high way. "Are you still drunk from last night or something?"

I sat in the very back in between Starfire and Beast boy as always. My eyes wandered over more than once at the green Titan. His forward was pressed against the window and for a moment I believed he was sleeping. I turned back to Robin and Cyborg, who began to fight over the best way to get to the park. I leaned my head back and sighed.

Had I really agreed to being Beast boy's date? I asked myself. It felt like a million years ago that that had happened, but in reality it was only a few days ago. Starfire had decided to extend the invitation to Titans East and the other Titans around the world. That led to Cyborg asking Bumblebee to the party. That led to all the other Titans that were invited to pair up.

A couple days ago...

"Dude," Beast boy whined. "You and Bumblebee?"

I lifted an eyebrow as I took a sip of my tea. "Didn't we already establish this?" I asked when I put the cup down. Cyborg had just announced he was going to the party with a girl. That girl being Bumblebee. I could have sworn he told everyone. Yet, here was Beast boy repeated the fact as if he had just heard.

"That's what I just said, B," Cyborg muttered as he stuck his fork in his waffles.

"Wonder Girl and Super boy are also coming," Robin coughed as he took a sip of his orange juice. After a pause, he looked at Beast boy. "They're coming together."

"What?" Beast boy exclaimed.

"And, I have also heard word that Jinx will be joining our festivities," Starfire added, reluctantly. "With Kid Flash as her companion."

Beast boy nearly ripped his hair from his scalp. "Seriously?! Is everyone pairing up for this thing?" he asked, helplessly.

"Looks like it," Cyborg shrugged.

"Does it matter?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"What is this turning into?" Beast boy looked like he was going to cry. "High school prom?!"

"Please," I muttered sarcastically.

Beast boy's eye brow lifted slightly as he looked over at me. "Who are you going with, Raven?"

I hadn't really thought of going with anyone so the question had taken me for a loop at first. I stared at him, blinking. "I'm going alone," I answered, evenly. A sly look crossed his face. I knew it was coming and I had walked right into it. I began to shake my head in protest. "Find someone else to go with. I'm perfectly happy going by myself."

"How'd you know I was gonna ask you?" he asked, taken back by my abruptness. "You don't mean that, though. Not when everyone is going to be together for this thing!"

"Oh, yes you two should go together, Raven," Starfire urged masking her face with nothing but innocence.

I looked from her to Robin, who could only offer a shrug. "It's not gonna kill you, I guess," he added with no help at all to my cause.

I turned to Cyborg, who was busy stuffing his face with waffles. He was my last hope at winning this. He paused from eating to look at up at me. "You got nothing to lose," he replied, casually before continuing his meal.

Except my dignity, I thought bitterly. I turned back to Beast boy only to find him in a puppy form. He knew I couldn't stand pitiful little animal eyes. I cursed him and myself for that. His big green eyes looked up at me, pleading. I realized how important this was for him. It would be the first party without Terra by his side. It would tear him up inside to see watch all the other couples together while he had no one to share it with.

I sighed, heavily. I knew it was a bad idea, but I could somehow relate to that feeling. Robin did have a point. It wasn't going to kill me. Besides, I reasoned with myself. Beast boy and I have been getting along fairly better over the past few months. I think, we could handle being each other's date for one night. After another moment of silence, I nodded.

Beast boy popped back in his human form with a loud roar of happiness. "I promise that I won't bother you at all, Raven! Thank you, thank you," he took my hands and kissed them before running out of the kitchen to go about his preparations for the party.

"That was very kind of you, Raven," Robin commented.

I blew a strand of hair out of my face. "I suppose," I muttered, before resting my head on my hand. I couldn't believe I had just agreed to be his date. Beast boy of all people. I closed my eyes and said a prayer.

End Chapter

Author's Note

Hey everyone. Thanks so much for reviewing and keeping up with this story. I'm trying hard to keep up myself with writing it, but I've been so busy. I think we're nearing the end, though. I know I'm kind of Quentin Tarantino-ing it with this story. With going to the present to the past back to the present. If you don't know who that guy is... look it up. Well, this may be my last Teen Titans fiction. I had a blast writing Like Lovers Do and the more serious Taking Over Me. Along with All You Needed and this piece, I think I had a good run. I want to branch out to another series, but the problem is I don't know which. I do have to finish my other BB/R fiction, though called Going Under. If you haven't seen it... chk it out. It's the sequel to Taking Over Me. If you haven't read THAT, then you need to. That's it for now. As always... please review and let me know how I am doing.

- DoTN


	6. Chapter 6

Imperfections Weakness

Chapter 6

The day of the party....

My mind was still reeling over the next two days. I hadn't spoken to Beast boy since I had agreed to go to the party. Nor had I seen him. I had no clue where he had hidden himself. It wasn't like I had the courage to ask. I pretty much had decided to keep my distance away from everyone. I had a lot of meditating to catch up on.

With dealing with Terra and finally beating Slade, I felt like there hadn't been a breather in a while. Which was a reason that I decided to go along with the whole party to begin with. We deserved to have a night to ourselves. Our monitors would be turned off and the only thing we would get were alerts of high priority villains. We weren't expecting anything too drastic to occur, seeing as how our high priority villain, Slade was out of commission.

I sighed as I pulled on my cloak. A knock at the door, almost made me jump. I cleared my throat before opening it. "Starfire," I said, a little shocked to see her. I expected her to be getting ready for the big night.

"Greetings, Raven," she said, the excitement nearly leaking out of every pore. "I wish to engage in the girl talk!"

I groaned. "Not now," I told her, holding the door knob, ready to close it. "I have meditating to do."

"But, Raven," she screamed as she lunged into the doorway, blocking my attempt to shut myself back in my room. "We must discuss strategies of the coming festivities!"

I lifted an eyebrow at the word. "Strategies?" I repeated, uncertainly. "Are we being attacked?"

She shook her head. "No, I mean, we must participate in the communal act of our dressing in our wardrobe and applying make-up!"

My jaw opened slightly, but I had no words for a response. Starfire wasted no time and grabbed my arm to lead me back to her room. "Um, do we have to?" I asked in an almost pitiful voice. In truth, I'd rather watch paint dry.

"This is your first date with Beast boy," she reminded me. "It is important to apply the perfect make up and wear the appropriate dress!"

"Dress?" I asked, confused. "I thought this was a simple party. Who said anything about dresses?"

She stopped at that. "Of the casual kind," she explained and I instantly knew she was repeating something another person had told her. She sighed when I gave her a look. "Robin has informed me that Beast boy plans to wear something more than his usual attire."

I bit my lower lip. I knew this date was a bad idea. "He's dressing up?" I clarified. "So, meaning... I have to dress up?"

She nodded once before taking my hand once more. "Yes, it appears that that would be the appropriate response to such."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Why is he taking this so seriously? It's just a small get together."

Starfire opened up her closet and tugged on a small handle. I watched as a long rack of clothing emmerged from the small room. Hundreds of dresses, shirts, pants, and other accessories were hung neatly on each metal peg. Starfire was one not to travel light, I decided as she rummaged through each garment.

"Friend Raven, perhaps you do not realize what this means for our friend Beast boy," she spoke as she took one dress after another off the hangers. "No, this won't do," she mummbled to herself before throwing it on her bed.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away. "How do you figure that?" I asked her, unsure if I wanted the answer.

The rummaging stopped and I looked back to find her staring at me. "Beast boy is in great pain," she informed me. "You already know that."

I bit my lower lip, but nodded anyway. There wasn't any point in dancing around the subject. He was in pain ever since Terra betrayed us. He also didn't trust another soul, but for some reason, a reason Starfire seemed to notice also, he trusted me.

"He needs someone to turn to and Raven, that person is going to have to be you," she said, as matterofactly. "You know that ever since you offered your support for him that that was how it was going to be. Raven, you do care our friend, do you not? You wish to see him smile and make the funny once more?"

I chewed on my lower lip as I felt my power reach out to claim a nearby lamp as its victim. "So, what color would go best, then?" I asked, finally giving in.

A bright smile fell on her lips as she pulled a dark blue dress up to show me. "This!"

Present day... the park...

I sat on a nearby rock and watched as my team mates split up for the day. Robin had decided to take a nice stroll down the trails with Starfire. The two left hand in hand, deep in conversation, ignorant to the rest of the world. Cyborg and Beast boy decided to throw a football back and forth. They had offered for me to join, but I disrepectfully decline. I was in no mood to throw a football, but then again, I would never be in such a mood. I crossed my legs in front of me and levitated slightly. Closing my eyes, I tried my best to meditate.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," I muttered under my breath. Immediately, I felt the waves of calm come over me and wash me of my anxiety. I felt at home and I felt at peace for a slight moment.

"Raven?" Beast boy's voice eched in the back of my mind.

I gritted my teeth as I realized his voice was attached to a memory. I clenched my fists in frustration as I tried desperately to pull the memory. "Beast boy," I heard my voice say. "We can't... we shouldn't."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," I breathed, feeling a gust of wind against the side of my face. Relax, I told myself, getting stressed out won't solve anything. It'll just make it worse. I exhaled slowly and waited for it to come back to me.

"We can," Beast boy's voice echoed. His face flashed in my mind as he came closer and pushed me down on the bed.

I gasped and opened my eyes to find myself still at the park. A hand covered my chest and I felt my pulse racing. I looked up to see Beast boy and Cyborg in the distance. Cyborg threw a football into the air. Beast boy morphed into a bird and flew up in the air. As the ball approached, his morphed back into his human form to catch it.

My eyes followed every move with horror. "Beast boy," I breathed as I watched him land with the ball firmly in his hands. "You didn't... you couldn't have... raped me..."

End of Chapter 6

Authors


	7. Chapter 7

Imperfections Weakness

Chapter 7

My anger rose to a new height at my newly found memory. I let my aura out and it grabbed the football as Cyborg had tried to pass it to Beast boy. The two Titans stopped in confusion. Giving a quick glance at one another, Cyborg stepped forward with a sheepish laugh.

"Wanna join, Rae?" he asked. "I didn't peg you for a football player."

I took the ball from my hands and then threw it with all my force toward Beast boy. The look on his face was reward in itself. He fell back with the brown oval ball in his arms. Without a word, I floated away to be alone in my thoughts.

I didn't really believe Beast boy had raped me. After a long moment of clarity, I had realized how out of character that would be for him. The green Titan had always treated me with respect and courtesy. My train of thought did lead me to another conclusion. Beast boy had seduced me and now he didn't remember a second of it.

I couldn't really decide what was worse. Being seduced or have my seducer not remember any of it. Then, there was the fact that I hadn't been in my right mind to stop it.

Then I was struck with another thought as I splashed water over my face. My incredulous face stared back at me in the mirror. What if I had been the one who had instigated it? My hands reached for the lever to cut off the water. Beast boy being the victim had never occurred to me. Was I really that intoxicated that I could have forced my way with him?

A heavy sigh left me and I turned away to leave. All the possibilities was beginning to drain my energy. I fell back onto my bed and stretched. My brain began to make a list of all the problems I now had.

One, began with the fact that I had slept with my team mate. Why was this bad? Well, for starters, he was my team mate. This would probably affect our professional relationship.

An evil voice from the back of my head piped up at that moment. 'Bull shit,' it said. 'If that were true, then Robin and Starfire would be out on their butt!'

My eyebrows furrowed. "Robin and Starfire are different!" I retorted with a childish attitude.

'How so?' it probed my brain with that inquiry.

I was at a loss for a moment. Sitting up, I drew my hands into fists. "Because, I'm not like Starfire or Robin! They are normal and I am Raven."

'Lame,' was the only word it had to say next. 'Next brilliant reasoning?'

I sighed in defeat. My mental squabbling was getting me no where. I wasn't even sure where my point was with my other two team mates. In truth, hadn't affected the team at all. If not, it probably made all of our bonds stronger. I pondered that for a long moment. Why had it made it stronger?

'Perhaps it was watching them that you found something worth fighting for,' the voice in my head spoke back.

I considered that for a long moment. It was true. Watching the love between Starfire and Robin was incredible. I could never experience such an emotion. Perhaps I was somehow living through them. Feeling their happiness which was something I would never feel on my own.

'Bullshit,' that voice almost roared. I gave a shrug. I wasn't about to take it back. 'You have an opportunity to experience it! You choose not to.'

"Not true!" I yelled back. In my anxiousness, I stood up and stared at the ceiling. It had been a long day since I felt the need to speak to myself while staring at plaster. "I could never! Especially not with him!"

'You just did, Raven,' someone whispered in my ear. I jumped and turned around. An exact replica of myself stood before me. I ran a hand through my hair.

"I need to gain some weight," I sighed as I noticed that my copy was on the frail side.

She moved a little more exotic than I would normally would. Pushing herself almost on me, she placed her face close to my own. "Beast boy is everything," she said simply.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "It was one night," I reasoned with her. "Doesn't mean a thing! Especially not with Beast boy."

"Why do you run from it, Raven?" she asked me. Curiosity filled her dark violet eyes. She was concerned for me.

I gave a shrug. "You know the consequences for emotions."

She backed up for a moment to consider it. Turning to her right, she walked over to my night stand. I watched as she grabbed the broken lamp. It's light bulb gone, thanks to my exertions from that night. "I think you'll survive," she said before tossing the lamp. She began to make her way back to me. "You need to stop running!"

"I'm not!" I snapped.

"You are," she gave me a stern look. One you'd give a child that you had just scolded. Walking behind me, she began to circle me. "That's why you come up with these crazy theories of rape and seduction!"

"What other possible explanation could there be?" I asked, following her as she continued her circle around me.

My copy threw her hands up in the air. "Why does everything need an explanation!" she almost laughed at me. "You're cloths came off. His probably torn off. And, it happened!" she told me as she motioned to my bed.

I turned a little red. That wasn't where it happened. Looking away, I felt my frustration flood in. A light bulb exploded near by. When I looked back, she was only inches away. "Admit it Raven," she said with a serious look. "However it happened, the morning after was the most content you had been in ages!"

"No!" I almost pouted. "It won't always be that way!"

She clung over me as I fell to my knees. "You've been pushing all that love inside yourself. Trying to avoid it, Raven! It's not going to work anymore. Bringing him to your bed opened it all up."

I felt tears flood my eyes. More things began to explode behind us. I was almost sure I'd take out the bedroom windows. "I can't!" I screamed as the last light went out. Darkness swept over the room.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" she breathed into my ear. "You saw his pain. Felt it. Like you could almost cup it in your hand. Terra tore that part of himself that you will always love. You could fix it!"

"I can't fix anything," I struggled from under her grasp. I could hear a knocking noise in the far distance. I was sure I took out the entire tower. That was probably everyone coming to look for me.

"Don't run from this, Raven. You know you want it again," she almost cackled. I would have never imagined that voice coming out of me. My voice sounded so unfamiliar. The knocking was getting a little louder. I felt my copy's hand on my head. For a second it was gone and then something hard hit me.

I woke up in my bed with a start. With a huge gasp, I sat up and looked over at the clock. It was flashing 4 A.M. Trying to catch my breath, I ran a hand over my cold sweated forehead. It was a dream, I realized. My mind raced back through the conversation to try and pin point the last thing I remembered. I was talking to myself. I was sorting through some sort of problem.

I looked around the room for some sort of clue. The broken lamp was still on the floor where I left it. I was on the bed and not on the floor where the dream ended. I looked up at the ceiling. I must have fallen asleep when I laid down. I was going through my list and that's when my copy showed up. I felt a shiver run up my spine. It felt so real. Even the knocking...

Then a loud knock echoed through the room. Startled, I jumped. My hand clutched my chest to try and keep my racing heart at bay. That was what had woken me up, I realized. "Coming," I yelled, trying to keep my voice leveled. Scooting off the bed, I went to the door. Sure enough to make my night, Beast boy was on the other side.

Author's Note

So sorry for the lack of updates. I left off at a weird ending and then I had writers block. I'm trying throw us all in this ride of Raven's mental roller coaster. I think I know where I want to go so hopefully more chapters will be up quicker. I am going to be updating my bio on my page so please check back for that. Hopefully new stories will come too. Please R/R... I enjoy what you all have to say. Even when you're not being nice. :p

As always, I own nothing. Just enjoy my stories with our beloved characters owned by DC comics.

DotN


	8. Chapter 8

Imperfections Weakness

Chapter 8

"B-Beast boy?" I almost managed to exclaim. "What are you doing here?"

He almost looked sheepish. Placing a hand behind his head, he looked away. "Power went out. Wanted to make sure you were alright."

I gave him a look. "It did?" I asked, but then did a double take at my clock. It was still flashing the numbers. "What time is it?"

"Dawn," he told me. "A little past 7."

The power must have gone out a while ago. Which means all of our security system went off line. Robin must be having quite the morning. Beast boy shifted his weight a couple of times. His gaze was focused only on his feet. "What's wrong?"

He looked a little more nervous now. "Aren't you mad at me?"

I wasn't following his train of thought. And, I was too exhausted to actually feel out his emotions. "About?"

"Well, earlier today at the park," he began. I could tell he was trying not to tick me off again. There was always a line somewhere. Beast boy wasn't exactly sure where that line was, but he always seemed to know when he'd gone too far with me. I had thrown the football at him with all my force. Granted, I'm not physically powerful enough to hurt him, he did seem to take the hint.

He watched me with anxious eyes. I took a sigh. "I'm not mad at you," I finally said. How could I be? This man had given me quite the night. And, what do I do? Go off and start believing he could actually rape me? But, there was the thing about him not remembering a damn thing about it, too.

His eyes lit up and in an instant his arms were wrapped around me. I was so taken by surprise that I actually fell back a few steps. His body seemed to follow, pressed firmly against me in a very familiar way. He stood like that for a moment. I waited, leaving my arms spread out. My hands were in fists. I couldn't touch him. If I did... it'd be over with. But, of course, I couldn't help myself.

My small hands found their way around his back. He was still wearing his green flannel pajamas. The material was very thin. And as I began to caress his back, I felt something very hard to miss on my thigh. It was too late now. If we pulled apart, it'd be awkward, I realized. Now what? Do we stay like this? My door was open. What if someone were to walk by? How do we explain this?

Beast boy was taller than me, but not by much. So, when he turned his head toward me, his face was buried into my neck. I almost gasped when I felt his hot breath. He purposely let out a long sigh. A shiver ran up my spine as I felt his breath travel down the base of my neck.

This was so familiar, I realized. Too familiar. My eyes opened and everything began to come back.

The night of the party... the after party...

We almost fell into my room when the door opened. Beast boy let out a loud laugh. "Are you okay?" he asked as he held the liquor bottle up. He gave it a little shake. "This is okay!"

I laughed and almost grimaced at the sound of something shattering. "I'm glad the alcohol is okay!" I told him. Beast boy closed the door as another laugh escaped his lips. I loved his laugh. It was almost like music. He found everything funny, so I got to hear it all the time. But, sometimes, when he truly laughed, it sounded different. Like he was in nirvana.

I sat down on my bed and began to take off my obnoxious shoes. Starfire insisted I wear heels. I should have known better than to listen to her. Now my feet hurt. I began to rub them. Beast boy set the bottle on a near by table. He slipped out of his jacket and placed it behind the chair next to it. He watched as I tended to my aching feet.

"I've never seen you wear heels before," he said as he approached me. "Starfire's idea?"

I smiled. "How'd you guess?"

He smirked as he took a comfortable spot next to me. "That was some party," he sounded so pleased. I rolled my eyes. The only thing we managed to do was get drunk and dance like we didn't know how to. We did manage to stir up quite a few laughs, though. He motioned for my foot.

I laid back on the bed and placed my foot in his lap. "I didn't know you could massage," I said only to make conversation.

His smile faded. "I became an expert," he said in a dark voice. His eyes met mine knowingly. "Terra."

"Oh," was all I could muster. His fingers kneaded my foot and released all the tension. "It feels good," I almost moaned.

I heard a chuckle. "I'm glad," he said. "Raven?"

I twisted my body a little so I could see him. His eyes were full of gratitude. "What?" I waited for him to continue his thought.

"Thanks for, you know, being my date tonight," he said with a hesitant smile. "I know it wasn't really your cup of tea, but I hope you had fun."

"I did," I told him and I was sincere. If it had been the liquor or the sudden freedom from Slade, I had actually enjoyed myself. I watched as his expression changed. He was almost grim. "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up.

He stopped massaging and stared at me. Those green eyes filled mine. I could stare into them forever. His dark slick hair was pushed back and I found myself resisting the urge to run my hands through it. He edged closer to me. I stared at him for a long moment. When had he become so... thoughtful? Had it been Terra? Or the events that led us to the defeat of Slade? How had I missed this side of him? I closed my eyes for a moment before gently giving him a shove. A smirk filled her lips. "I wouldn't have gone if I truly didn't want to," was all I could say.

He gave a little chuckle before continuing to knead my foot. I gave a small noise that I never knew I could before. He stopped immediately to stare at me. His dark green eyes almost penetrating my own. Then, he gave another chuckle. "You must be really drunk," he commented. "Sober Raven would never moan like that."

"That was not a moan," I protested, before using my powers to levitate the bottle of alcohol over. I took a big swig before handing it over to him.

"Was to," he argued before taking a gulp of his own. He gave my foot another squeeze before motioning for its opposite. I indulged him and lowered my other foot into his lap. He went straight to work.

"Can I ask a very inappropriate question?" I suddenly asked. He gave a nod. "Are you... are you still in love with her?"

The kneading had stopped and he kept his eyes down. I instantly regretted asking. A long moment of silence filled the air between us before he finally answered. "Why do you ask?"

I took the bottle back and took another sip. Another shatter sounded behind me somewhere, but we both ignored it. I gave a shrugg. "I suppose, I'd like to know because had she not left, you and I would not have gone tonight."

He pushed my leg away and stood up. I watched as he walked away from me to stand in front of my dresser. I watched his forlorn expression in the mirror. I was definitely regretting such a question. He leaned over the dresser and took a moment to collect himself. "Had she not died," he began in a low voice. "You and I would have never grown as close as we have."

I put the bottle down on the floor and made my way to him. I placed a hand on his back. The only way I knew how to comfort him. It had been our routine in the last few months. He'd cry and I'd place a hand on his shoulder or back. No words would be exchanged. The only sound would be his sob. I was his rock. Something to help him stay afloat in his dark waters. However, this time something compelled me to do a little more. I leaned close to him and placed my head on his shoulder. It was the most physical contact we ever had aside from the dancing.

His expression changed and he looked at me through the mirror. "I apologize for such a stupid question," I said in a soft whisper. He gave me a sloppy grin.

"It's all good, Rae," he said in reply. "All that aside, I am glad it was you I got to go with."

He half turned to face me. Whether it was the lingering effects of the alcohol or the adrenalin of the party, I wasn't particularly sure. Perhaps it was his loneliness he felt when he thought of Terra. Perhaps it was my constant loneliness I felt from being isolated from my emotions. Whatever the reason or cause, it led to his lips on my own.

At first it was a timid touch. Barely brushing along my bottom lip. He pulled away to stare into my eyes. He looked bewildered for a moment. Giving now more moment for questioning, I grabbed a hold of his face with my hands and brought him forward. Suddenly, his hands were all over. First at my shoulders, then at my waist, until they finally settled on my bottom to pull me close to him.

In the back of my mind, I barely registered the glass shattering as my emotions went all out of control. I didn't care. It was definitely at the bottom of my list of worries as he lifted me up to place me on the dresser.

My timid hands were inexperienced. They stayed on his shoulders, feeling the muscles beneath the dress shirt he wore. I heard the zipper go down on my dress and felt the cool air on my back. His warm hands pulled my dress down. I pulled away to look at him. His eyes were glazed over, watching me for a reaction. He waited as if asking for permission. My eyes went down to his neckline. I brought my hands to his chest and began to work on the buttons on his shirt. It must have been all he needed for an invite.

It was a fast array of movements. Before I knew it, my underwear was at my ankles and he began to settle himself between my legs. I gasped then, feeling him press against me until he was firmly inside. His eyes closed as he held in a soft growl. It was the most primal noise I have ever heard him make while in human form.

I threw my head back as the movements began. My hands grabbed onto his waist, holding onto him. My legs instinictively wrapped around his to hold him in place as he continued to thrust. With one final push, release came over us and it was over. I was leaning into him, breathless, and sweating. He swallowed hard.

He stared at me as he began to catch his breath. The intensity of his gaze almost frightened me. It was like he was noticing me for the first time. My hands went up and latching onto his open shirt. I slowly took it off as I kept my eyes firmly to his. My hands began their accendtion back up until they were firmly around his neck. He pulled me up into his arms. Slowly, he walked carried me over to my bed and set me down. He watched me for a second as I settled into the blankets. He began to discard my dress, leaving me in my bra alone.

"Beast boy?" I called out to him. "What are we doing?"

He shook his head, slowly, as his eyes traced over my body. "I don't... I don't know," he softly said as his hands went up to my bra strap. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, looking back up into my eyes. He upclasped my bra and began to remove it from my body. "I'll stop..." he began, but not sounding totally sure of himself. "If you want me to... I'll stop..."

I slowly shook my head. Sitting up, I stared at his face with uncertainly. "No," I said before tugging him close. Together, we fell back down to the sheets.

...Present day...

I pushed away from Beast boy with more force than I intended to have. His face shown his shock as I kept my hand out in front of me. "Sorry," he said with a slight laugh. "I'm not really sure what came over me. I was just excited that you weren't mad at me."

"It's alright," I assured him with a nod. "You said that the power went out?"

He gave nod as he placed his hands in his pajama pockets. "Yeah, a little after three this morning. That's what Robin said," he slammed his first into his open palm. "That's right! I almost forgot. Robin wanted me to come get you anyway. We have a meeting this morning."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You forgot?" I asked with a small chuckle. He gave a shrug. "Well, let's get going then."

"Well, we probably should get changed," he said, pointing to my large shirt and sweats.

I looked down at my morning attire. Self concious, I folded my arms over my chest to give myself some sort of privacy. He must have noticed my intentions as he coughed awkwardly before turning away. "So, I'll go to my room now," he said, peering back over at me.

"To change?" I offered with a raised eyebrow.

His facial expression changed for a moment. He almost looked like he was pleading. "To change," he confirmed before disappearing behind my closed door.

Author's Note

Sorry it's been a while since an update! I hope everyone is enjoying my story. As always remember- I own nothing. These are characters owned by DC.

DoTN


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I heaved into the toilet, ignoring the loud pop behind me and the sound of glass shattering. It all came back. My mind raced through the events after the party. '_I can't believe I did that! What was I thinking?' _I sat back on my heels and ran my hands through my hair. Well, it was one thing to realize you had done the deed, but to realize the intensity took my breath away.

I closed my eyes and replayed it back. His body flashed back in my mind. I look at my hands and remembered how they seemed to discover every inch of him. I could still hear

the way his breath caught in his throat. I could still feel him and there wasn't a single part of me where he hadn't been.

Another pop echoed through the tiled room. I stood up to wash my face at the sink. Gazing up, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. A long crack ran down the top to the bottom. No doubt another example of my emotional disability.

I did everything I could to keep my eyes in front me and my brain focused on the meeting. Robin's voice hummed in the background. The meeting had began with discussion on Slade's last remaining associates. Some of whom had been located and others were still on the run. My eyes seem to continuously find themselves focused only on Beast boy. His face shown the concentration he had on the subject. His eyebrows furrowed in and he watched Robin make his big speech.

I knew what he had done the other night. It was more than just a memory that kept replaying in my mind. I could feel my face grow hot. I mentally said my chant to keep my inner self at bay. I could feel my power crawling back inside and another light bulb lived to shine another day.

"Raven?" a voice called out to me.

I shook my head and perked up to find Starfire standing beside me. I gazed around to find that the room had cleared. The meeting had ended. "I didn't realize it was over," I said as I stood up.

Starfire gave me an unsure look. I rushed past her to avoid any uncomfortable conversation. I could already see the questions flash on the alien's face. 'Are you feeling alright?' 'Is there something that troubles you, friend Raven?' I couldn't bare the embarrassment. Not to mention that Starfire had the ability to read me like a book.

I found myself on the roof without even realizing I had teleported myself there. I sat by the edge and watched as the morning played out before me.

The roof was a catch 22 for my emotions. It was my place of solace. When I needed time to think and get away from everything, this was where I always ended up. For the longest time, I thought it was only for me. Whether the others seemed to know that I needed something outside of my room for just me or if they honestly never thought to venture up here, I wasn't sure. For the longest time, though, it was all mine. I leaned against the railing and watched as the sunlight seemed to dance against the clouds. But not always, I thought with a sigh.

Two months ago...

I stepped outside to the fresh air of my private escape. The roof of the T-tower was as peaceful as ever. Approaching the railing, I gazed out at the city lights of Jump City. It was so beautiful out here at night. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by it. Hovering into the air a few feet off the roof, I crossed my legs and closed my eyes.

"Azeroth, Metrion, Zynthos," I began to chant, feeling the aura of peace wash over me. It was I was becoming part of the night sky instead of just observing it. My mind became blank and my focus was only on my chanting.

A soft sob brought me out of my trance. My first instinct was to become angry. Who decided to intrude on my space? And, why the heck didn't I notice them before? I stepped down and followed the sound. "Beast boy?" I called out when I found him hunched over himself. His face was buried in his knees.

I spooked him. That was apparent. His bright green eyes were wide when his head shot up. In a flash, he was no longer Beast boy. He was a little green rat that scurried against the ventilation. I scuffed before creating a shield with my power. The little rat ran right into it before falling back. Beast boy morphed back to his human form, rubbing his head.

"What was that for?" he demanded to know.

I shrugged. "Why were you running away?"

He shrugged before sinking back against the wall that was erected up from the roof to house the ventilation. His green eyes focused downwards. I could feel the swell of sadness. It flowed through the air from him before hitting me. The intensity almost knocked me off my feet. Keeping my composure, I took a place beside him.

"I thought I had this place to myself," I replied in a low voice. I was really trying to hint on him intruding, however he didn't seem to get the clue.

"So did I," he said in a low voice.

We sat in silence for the longest time. I gazed out at the scene before us. Jump City was a little to the right and straight ahead was nothing but water. When I closed my eyes, I almost could hear the liveliness of the city. The low hum of people getting off buses and heading into restaurants. The happiness of couples, who decided to take a long stroll back to their place instead of riding the cab. It was more than just sound, it was the emotions and I could feel almost all of it. The excitement of the upcoming events of the night. The rush of adrenaline from running that red light. Or, the primal lust one felt when making out in the shadows of the night. It was hard to block it out all.

A soft sob brought me out of my thoughts. I gazed down at Beast boy, who was leaning forward with his head down. I didn't have to ask. I already knew what he was so upset about. A little blonde skinny girl, who had broke his heart. He wasn't the only one she betrayed, however it was in a more intimate manner.

I looked back at the sky line. 'Perhaps, he was up here wanting privacy,' a voice echoed in the back of my mind. 'Perhaps, you should gracefully leave while you can spare his feelings. He obviously didn't want to be a speculate.'

I considered that for a moment. With a heavy sigh, I leaned forward to get up. A hand on my arm, stopped me. Beast boy didn't look up at me. His grasp tightened. "I can't remember the way she smelled."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow. "Terra?"

He lifted his head a little to nod in response. "She had this smell to her. I can't describe it, but it was like a flowery smell mixed with fresh scent of grass. When she died, I told myself that I would never forget that smell. It was one of my favorite things about her." His face darkened. "But, the other day when I got out of the shower, I went to the closet to look through her old stuff. You know? To just remember her."

"Beast boy, why are you-"

"It's been a year, Raven," he stated, almost accusingly. "A whole damn year."

I pursed my lips. Why is he telling me this? I thought to myself. Terra was barely a friend to me at all. "Okay," I sighed and then sat back down beside him. "You went through her old things? I didn't even know you kept her stuff."

"Robin suggested I keep a few things after you guys packed up everything from her room. He said that one day, I'd appreciate that stuff," Beast boy explained. "And, I did until her things stopped smelling like her."

"Is that why you're so upset?" I asked.

"It doesn't smell like her anymore," he said in disbelief. "I'll never know that smell anymore. That rose and grass smell."

"Some things are meant to be kept inside and not in tangible form," I offered. "Her things weren't what made you love her. It was her. Is that why you blew up at me the other day after our video game session?" He didn't look at me. I could feel the tension build in him and the fear of admitting his weakness. His silence was all the affirmation I needed. "I wasn't in love with Malchior, but it was pretty close to some emotion of the sort," I began after a long moment of silence passed between us. From the corner of my eye, I could see him turn to look at me. A quizzical look on his face. "I never encountered that emotion before. At the time, I believed it was love. Or as close as I was going to get."

"What's your point, Raven?" Beast boy asked with a little heat in his voice.

I didn't return his gaze. Instead, I looked out at the night sky. Malchior's face seemed to appear back at me through the stars. "My point is, we were both betrayed."

We sat in silence for a long moment. Beast boy didn't continue to cry much to my relief. I didn't look at him. Instead, I looked out at the stars and traced faces in them. I thought back to the days when Terra lived with us and her betrayal. I thought about Beast boy and how heartbroken he must have been.

"Raven?" his voice broke through and almost made me jump.

I turned to him and felt the wave of sincerity pass him. A small smile touched the corners of his lips. For an instant, he looked so much younger – like a child again. I returned his smile. "Don't even try and apologize," I said, catching him off guard. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Who says I was trying to apologize?" he asked, teasingly. "I was just going to ask if you kindly leave my roof."

Her head snapped back to him and he stuck out his tongue so she'd knew he was joking. Rolling my eyes, I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I didn't know you were coming up here," I said.

He looked out at the horizon. The cool night air nipped at them. "Not very long actually. I tried not to come up on the nights you were here."

"You've been watching me?" I asked with a hint of resentment.

He shook his head. "No, just noticed the nights you don't come up here and decided to take advantage of it. It's nice up here. Quiet. And the view isn't too bad," he explained. "I'm sorry that I intruded on your space."

"I told you not to apologize," I reminded him. "Besides, the roof is big enough for the two of us. We don't have to alternate nights or anything like that. Perhaps, I'll take that side," I pointed to the far right side of the tower. The view wasn't has great, but it'd do for me. "And, you can have this part," I turned back to him to meet his gaze. He was quiet for a moment as if mulling that idea over. I waited.

"Or," he began as he scratched the back of his neck. It was something he always did when nervous. "We can just sit here like this together."

That took me by surprise. I had figured he wanted time along. That's why I was up here anyway. I studied his face watching as the emotions played out and grabbed me. Hopeful. Scared. Nervous.

I sighed. "Sure, that sounds fine," I gave in.

~~ Present Day~~

I leaned back against the wall. The roof top was my sanctuary. It was the place where I could sit and reflect on life, my powers, our job, and everything else in between. It also became the spot of Beast boy and my greeting spot for the broken hearted and the plain broken.

It didn't start out that way. And it definitely wasn't our intent. At first it was one or two nights a week. I would arrive late in the night after dinner or after the other's went to sleep and there'd he be. Sitting off the edge and looking out at the horizon. Sometimes, he wouldn't look up for hours. His eyes looking down at the lake next to the T tower. Other times, he'd greet me right away and ask me about my day. I always had let him initiate the conversation.

Eventually, the conversations went from Terra and his pain to questions about my life and powers. We talked about our future plans. Our past. Our parents. Eventually, they began meeting nightly. When dinner was over with, I'd catch his gaze and with a curt nod, I'd get up and leave. Not long after, he'd follow.

Sometimes, I'd wait until Beast boy was finished playing video games with the others. It wasn't unusual for me to leave for hours on end, but Beast boy did have a more social side than me. So it was understandable that it took him time to get to the roof. I had wondered if our teammates had thought something was going on. But Starfire never inquired about it and the boys never seemed to notice either way.

Never in a million years did I think it'd go as far as it did. It amazed me what alcohol could do to the senses and how fast you lose them.

When I could feel his presence, I closed my eyes. That familiar aura hitting me and making me feel like I was coming home.

When did it start feeling like that? I wondered. Was it during one of our many nightly conversations? Was it in the middle of our night of passion? Or was it always there, deep inside, waiting to get out?

"I was wondering if you were going to come up here every again?" he broke the silence as he took a spot next to me.

"I was, too," I admitted.

"Raven," his voice lowered to a serious tone and I looked over at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," I said.

"Is this about the other night?" he asked and I couldn't meet his gaze.

"What," I felt my voice catch in my throat. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when I ate the last cupcake at the party," he said, sheepishly.

I could feel the big sigh of relief hit me. "No, well, yes," I began. "I was upset. I can't believe you downed ten of those. They were meant for everyone."

He chuckled. "I'm glad it was that and not something else. I mean, for a minute I thought you were upset about us sleeping together."

Author's Note

Well, that was a long chapter. I was trying to knock out as much as I could. Finally got a string of ideas and I wanted to get them out. I just got a new job and it's been taking a lot of my time up. Has anyone been watching Teen Titan's Go? I love it.


End file.
